


Inocencia

by Eiri_Saiyuki, Zona_cero



Series: Inocencia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Narcissa and Bella are not related, No Incest, No Underage Sex, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_Saiyuki/pseuds/Eiri_Saiyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zona_cero/pseuds/Zona_cero
Summary: El sol acaricia el cuerpo desnudo de Potter mientras las dudas surgen en su cabezaSeverus snape tiene un esposo de un año de edad. ¿que podría salir mal?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Other(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Inocencia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Aquí Zona_cero. Puedes encontrás mi trabajo también en wattpad con el mismo título. Gracias a Eiri_sayuki por tomarse el tiempo de corregir mi trabajo.

Severus Snape era por demás una persona de gran paciencia –por mucho que sus alumnos le contradijeran: había aguantado los maltratos de su padre, las humillaciones de James Potter y su séquito de perros falderos; pero sobre todo, demostró gran paciencia al contribuir a la caída del Señor Tenebroso.    
  
Por esa misma razón, no se explica por qué, sentado frente a la cama donde un desnudo Harry Potter descansaba sólo cubierto por una fina sabana, esperaba tan nerviosa e impacientemente a que despertara. Bueno, sí lo sabía...

  


  
**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
Todo empezó cuando su madre al fin se había cansado de los maltratos de su padre. Una noche de abril, lo había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada con el equipaje de ambos listo para huir a una mejor vida. Claro que no había sido fácil para su madre sacarlos adelante con el sueldo de una costurera, pero al menos ambos tenían un plato de legumbres y un pedazo pequeño de carne para llevarse a la boca. Fue tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que una bruja sangre pura entrara para darle una oportunidad única a su madre: ¡confeccionar un diseño exclusivo para un enlace mágico!   
  
Su madre no había podido contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Con cuidado y paciencia –mientras las manos le temblaban–, le había tomado las medidas a la hermosa dama y no descansó de coser, bordar e incluso tejer un laborioso vestido.   
  
Día y noche trabajaba para tener la confección por sobre lo majestuoso y que sobrepase las expectativas de la futura dueña. El corsé con hilos de seda bañados en una fina escarcha de oro blanca, fue bordado con las más bellas rosas que sus ojos tuvieron la osadía de ver, la caída era — aunque pomposa — magnífica. Tejido con sumo cuidado con hilos de araña espolvoreado con polvo de esmeralda. Y el velo hecho a mano con gemas familiares, unidas en el proceso a una diadema dándole un acabado perfecto.    
  
La novia se enamoró tanto del vestido que los había invitado a la ceremonia de enlace, incluso se lo juró a Eileen bajo un juramento inquebrantable.   
  
Vistieron sus mejores ropas y cuando estaban esperando a que llegara la novia, vieron a nada más y nada menos que al hermano de su madre como el futuro esposo, esperando al lado del mago oficiante.    
  
¡Por Morgana! De no ser porque la novia era toda una mujer de armas tomar, posiblemente la boda hubiera acabado en desastre.   
  
Lo que pasó después no lo sabe con mucha certeza, pero de la nada fue envuelto con finas telas y se convirtió en propietario futuro de fuertes activos. Parecía que la novia (ahora su tía política) después de la boda, adquirió un odio inestable hacia su suegro por haber desheredado a tan buena mujer y gracias a eso, su madre recuperó parte de su fortuna.   
  
Cuando llegó a Hogwarts con los más finos uniformes y materiales, fue el cotilleo por más de una semana, los chicos —pero sobre todo las chicas— empezaban a alabarlo por su nueva apariencia alejada de las ropas holgadas y viejas.   
  
Entonces llegó Lucius Malfoy con la invitación a unirse a la fuerzas de Voldemort, justo cuando su amistad con Lily Evans parecía perdida a causa de Potter. Las palabras que el hombre hablaba eran tan seductoras que, por un momento, pensó en aceptar la propuesta...   
  
Pero recordó a su madre y todo el esfuerzo que esta ponía en su educación, en que no cometiera los mismos errores que ella. Recordó el arduo trabajo y las noches que su madre perdía en el trabajo para poder llevarle un plato a la boca. Por lo que, a la siguiente reunión que fue invitado, mejor hizo caso a la advertencia de su amiga pelirroja y fueron a tomar un helado. Lo que terminó siendo una trampa para que Potter —después de haber sido arrastrado por el piso hasta ahí—, se disculpara por su comportamiento.   
  
Al parecer sólo así Lily aceptaría salir con él. Eso rompió su corazón ¡y obviamente no acepto a la primera tan mala disculpa! Aunque Potter fue convirtiéndose en una presencia regular en su vida, y cuando menos se dio cuenta terminó siendo el padrino —junto con Lupin y Black— del enlace.   
  
No se sorprendió mucho al luego escuchar que estuvieran embarazados. ¡Esos dos sí que no perdieron el tiempo!   
  
Cuando pensó que finalmente podía ser feliz y empezar a intentar salir con algún mago de entre sus pretendientes, se proclamó una profecía anunciando una sentencia para el retoño de sus adorados amigos y otro niño mágico. La única manera de protegerlos era mediante un vínculo de amor más allá de la magia y la compatibilidad de las almas. Era un hechizo laborioso que unía de manera matrimonial a cualquiera que fuera la otra mitad del núcleo mágico del elegido, no importara de donde fuera —incluso de la propia familia— o un desconocido. Estaban unidos por la eternidad y debían permanecer juntos lo máximo posible para crear barreras mágicas lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar una maldición imperdonable.   
  
Cuando el auror encargado lanzó el hechizo todos se sorprendieron al ver como el rayo de luz dorado que emitía el corazón del bebé Harry se clavaba dulcemente el corazón de Snape.   
  
Con terror, Snape observó como James se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Tomó discretamente su varita y antes de darse cuenta, Potter lo estaba abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos dando gracias a Merlín.   
  
Parecía que ahora tendría que mudarse para hacerse "cargo" de su joven esposo.   
  
¡Que Merlín lo ampare!


	2. Chapter 2

La noche del asalto, un grupo de mortífagos noquearon a James, dejando su cuerpo inconsciente en la escalera. Lily Potter y Severus se encontraban atados a la reja de la cuna, donde un pequeño Harry lloraba mientras jalaba el pelo negro de Snape.   
  
"¡Maldito sea el momento en que acepte esto!"

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
Desde que “ El Profeta" había hecho público su matrimonio con el  _ mocoso _ (con cariño para su ahora–no–tan–ahijado), la comunidad mágica había armado un escándalo tachándolo de pedófilo, pederasta, abusador entre otras cosas. Tal parecía que más de uno, quería la oportunidad de emparentar con el Niño de la Profecía.   
  
Claro que cuando el ministerio y el jefe de aurores junto con los Inefables mencionaron el Hechizo Omegaverse y la situación de la Profecía (a un nivel leve para no meter demasiado miedo), le glorificaron como un dios.   
  
" _Malditos hipócritas_ " fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.   
  
Fue una sorpresa para el público el ver que cuando la familia Potter paseaba por las calles con un bebé Harry llorando amargamente, este inmediatamente se calmaba al pasar a los brazos de Severus para empezar a repartir besos llenos de saliva por sus mejillas.   
  
Pero lo más curioso era que, cuando una bruja o mago se acercaba a Snape con intenciones no tan " _amistosas_ " estando Harry presente, se ganaban una vomitada de ropa y —en caso de haber acariciado a Harry— una mirada mortal de Snape por hacer llorar al niño que con tanto trabajo había conseguido calmar.   
Desde entonces el bebé Harry no se le despegaba para nada más que para dormir, y eso sí, sólo se dormía en brazos del pelinegro.   
  
Sirius no le tomaba mucha importancia gracias a su nueva relación amorosa con Remus, la cual se veía más seria y con más futuro que las que tenía con antiguas amantes. En cambio, James Potter se encontraba altamente celoso que su bebé ya no le prestara atención. Cosa que fue remediada cuando después de que un James Potter lloroso meciera la cuna de Harry, este se despertara viendo a su papá moqueando y le respondiera " _a'pa_ " arqueando —casi imposiblemente— una ceja.   
  
Severus había investigado acerca del hechizo y parecía que consistía en enlazar un núcleo alfa junto con un omega. Provenía de un lugar desconocido de las tierras del sol naciente y existía desde tiempos de los antiguos maestros del hilo rojo de destino. Cuando el hechizo era lanzado, el rol de la pareja dependía del poder del rayo con el que el núcleo mágico escogía a su pareja: si el rayo era débil, era el omega el que escogía a su alfa, y si era fuerte, era el alfa escogiendo a su omega. El culo le dolió de repente, al saberse conocedor de su futuro rol sexual y etapa fértil.

  
La dichosa "marca" era un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ambas contrapartes de la unión, y tenía tallado ambos escudos de las familias unidas. Un anillo que aparecía mágicamente y que nadie ajeno a los cónyuges podía quitar ni tocar.   
  
Esta marca, representaba una protección mucho más poderosa que cualquier hechizo y la unión era irrompible.   
  
Ahora bien, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!

  
Severus sentía los jalones de cabello y la sensación compartida de angustia de su...pareja.    
  
Lily lo miró preocupada. Snape podía ver cómo su corazón de madre se despedazaba al saberse derrotada al tratar de proteger a su hijo.   
  
– **Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?**

La voz serpenteante y barítona hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de todo aquel que se encontraba en la habitación. Voldemort entró acompañado de una sucia rata, se veía triunfal.

– _Severus Snape_ –gimió casi con placer–. ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos de nuevo? Aún recuerdo a aquel apetitoso joven con sed de poder y venganza que estuvo a punto de unirse a mis líneas.

Mencionó mientras levantaba el rostro asqueado de Severus con su varita.

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –El mago oscuro deslizó la punta de varita por su túnica hasta llegar a la zona de sus pezones. – Pudiste haber sido grande a mi lado y en mi cama. En cambio, –volvió de golpe a apuntar en su yugular– decidiste cambiar un gran porvenir por irte con una vil sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre. Y mírate ahora: –se burló –atado por toda la eternidad al alma de un mocoso que moja sus pantalones hasta la muerte –observó a los ojos verdes del pequeño Harry.   
  
Y eso era verdad, si Harry moría...su alma lo seguiría.   
  
–Es hora de terminar con esto.   
  
Lily y Snape se miraron por última vez y después miraron a Harry.    
  
Voldemort apuntó al menor mientras gritaba  _ AVADA KEDAVRA  _ cerraron, verde y negro, fuertemente los ojos.   
  
Y la habitación brillo.   
  
Nada.   
  
Y eso extrañó a ambos, alarmándolos hasta que escucharon un fuerte gimoteo.   
  
–ev...ev...–y más llanto. Al abrir los ojos solo encontraron el piso lleno de cenizas y tizne mientras que un pequeño Harry estiraba las manos tratando de alcanzar a Severus.   
  
Lo último que supieron antes de desmayarse fue que un Sirius Black muy enojado y muy armado había llegado con los aurores.   
  
Ese fue el comienzo de El–niño–que–vivió–y–venció.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**   
  


Despertó gracias a un constante golpeteo contra su cara. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos ónix fue a un babiento Harry Potter con un dragón de peluche verde que él le había regalado después de su enlace (cosa exigida por el protocolo del Omegaverse).

Severas tomó delicadamente a Harry por debajo de sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, mientras él hacia una acción parecida contra las cabecera de la cama. Aun así, Harry no dejaba de darle golpes con la cabeza de su peluche.

–Despertaste –comentó Lily mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja llena hasta el tope– Harry no se ha querido separar de ti ni para dormir.

Mencionó mientras colocaba la bandeja en las piernas del Slytherin y cargaba a su revoltoso nidito de pájaro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –miró con el ceño fruncido el plato grasoso de huevos estrellados con beicon.

–Una semana, parece que tu núcleo –tosió– no soporto tanta magia oscura y sin la protección mágica de magia madura de Harry, parece que entraste en un corto coma…

Los ojos brillantes e inocentes de Harry lo observaron. Era lógico, Harry aún no era un mago mayor de edad y por obvio, su magia no había madurado...todavía. Eso lo dejaba por demás expuesto ahora que sabía su rol. Si eliminaban a Harry, adiós mundo cruel. 

Mordió un poco del pan tostado de la bandeja cuando sintió la mirada insistente de su amiga.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber?– alzó al sol orgulloso su mentón, cuestionando casi burlón.

Las comisuras de los labios de Lily temblaron cuando dijo:

–Voldemort ha caído y todo gracias a ustedes.

_ Pum, pum _

_ Pum, pum _

_ Pum, pum _

" _Okey, respira. Tal vez escuchaste mal._ ", repetía su esperanzada mente.

–Disculpa, Lily, ¿lo puedes repetir?...Creo que te he escuchado mal.

–Su enlace –sopló su nariz– La magia de su enlace es tan pura que logro rebotar como un espejo la maldición imperdonable de Voldemort. Harry y tú…

–Nos han salvado –continuó James Potter, entrando a la habitación–. Nos han salvado y… estamos agradecidos.

Agregó mientras acariciaba los hombros de su esposa.

Severus Snape por primera vez se sintió totalmente libre. Con un matrimonio irrompible, pero libre.

Respiro profundo y comió con la más lenta calma del mundo. Gracias al enlace, su edad se detendría hasta que Harry tuviera la edad necesaria para envejecer juntos, una protección mágica tan fuerte para soportar las imperdonables y tenía un núcleo mágico demasiado poderoso, junto con una gran fortuna de parte de su madre —y su, ahora, esposo—, que podría vivir la vida sin complicaciones. Tarareo gustoso sin darse cuenta.

La familia Potter sonrió ante los ánimos de su yerno.

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**   
  


Lo que le siguió fue un completo caos...

No había noche y día en que no estuvieran invitados a conferencias de prensa, entrevistas, eventos mágicos o fueran invitados a alguna charla motivacional en la academia de aurores. 

Harry terminaba tan cansado y estresado que Severus terminaba con grandes jaquecas gracias a la magia del enlace que le permitía sentir empatía por su joven esposo.

El enlace mágico de Sirius con Remus sólo alentó a que los reporteros tuvieran más acceso a la intimidad de su (ahora) familia política. Daba gracias a Merlín que Potter y la magia de Harry mejoraran las barreras, logrando que estas corrieran a los molestos chismosos con un hechizo de patadas en el trasero hasta que estuvieran mínimo, a diez metros de la casa. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que él, Severus Snape, recibiera cartas que lo trataban de incitar a romper su enlace y aceptara un cortejo matrimonial. 

Obviamente esas cartas pertenecían a idiotas —los cuales algunos lastimosamente estudiaron con él— que no sabían que el enlace mágico al que el pertenecía era irrompible. Otros simplemente eran más descarados y, con un lenguaje vulgar y obsceno, se ofrecían a compartir cama con él al menos una vez.

"Par de idiotas", pensaba. El enlace Alfa–Omega exigía una completa fidelidad por ambas partes de la pareja. De no ser así, la parte infiel recibiría un fuerte dolor en sus miembros sexuales hasta la muerte. Él realmente jamás estuvo interesado en el sexo y en cuanto a Harry...ya se preocuparía más adelante. Mientras tanto, quemaría aquellas cartas.

Después empezaron a llegar obsequios llenos de hechizos eróticos y pasteles endulzados con  _ amotertia _ —que por alguna razón olía a pañales y plástico perfumado—, los cuales también fueron a parar al fuego.

Gracias a Merlín las cosas se calmaron cuando Lucius y Regulus Malfoy anunciaron que su hijo Draco Malfoy era el primer veela macho en generaciones por parte tanto de la familia Malfoy como la Black

Bella y su esposa Narcisa se encargaron de leer, rechazar, quemar y destruir todas y cada una de las cartas que hablaban de un matrimonio mágico por conveniencia. No dejarían que su lindo sobrino terminara con un interesado bueno para nada.

Cuando Lucius a su joven edad —gracias a la ayuda de Severus, su novio Regulus y de su entonces prometida Narcissa— recapacitó y se convirtió en un espía de la luz, logró avisar a Black la fecha y hora del ataque para estar preparados. Desde entonces, había logrado romper con todos los prejuicios de la casa Malfoy, convirtiéndose en un devoto esposo y padre. 

Al final Lucius fue el primer Malfoy en revelarse contra su progenitor. Aunque se arrepentía de tardar tanto en pensar su decisión cada que veía la marca en su brazo. Regulus siempre calmaba sus ansias, besando la marca tenebrosa para después besar sus labios.

Entonces El profeta anunciaba:

**_¡El clan Weasley y Malfoy firman un tratado de paz!_ **

**_Gracias a una entrevista de parte de ambas familias, nos hemos enterado que las cabezas han decidido un enlace matrimonial entre el primogénito Malfoy y el más joven –por ahora– de la familia Weasley, Ronald Weasley._ **

**_Parece que estas familias han estrechado lazos desde el matrimonio de Lucius Malfoy con Regulus Black, así como con la Orden del Fénix, que el joven Black tenia trato gracias a su hermano Sirius Black. Lo que llevo a que ambas familias –Malfoy y Weasley– rompieran el tabú de la "guerra" que había entre ambos clanes, la cual se fortaleció con la caída de El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Estaremos al tanto del enlace._ **

**_Se despide_ **

**_Rita S._ ** **_  
  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya no existe en señor oscuro.


	3. Chapter 3

El cómo sucedió el vínculo veela entre Draco y Ron era bastante extraño. 

  
Fue un día que el matrimonio Potter – Evans, Potter – Snape, Weasley, Black – Lupin y Black se reunieron en la mansión Malfoy para celebrar que la naturaleza de su heredero había sido quirúrgico, siendo el primero en las generaciones durante mucho tiempo.  Lucius se sintió jugando con James al ajedrez mágico mientras conversaban con Arthur sobre quidditch.  A un lado, Sirius conversaba de manera amena con Regulus acerca de futuras propuestas indeseadas de matrimonios y como evitarlas, con un Remus Lupin sonrojado sentado sobre sus piernas y con un brazo posesivo sujetando su cintura.   
  
  
Lily, Molly, Narcissa y Bella se encontraban en una mesa cerca de ellos, por la entrada de los grandes jardines, viendo álbumes de fotos de las familias Malfoy y Black. Severus las acompañaba siendo ajeno a lo que conversaban, mientras alimentaba a Harry con fresas tratando de evitar manchar su adorable trajecito de gatito.   
  
Los gemelos, junto con Charlie y Bill jugaban a la pelota (juego muggle que les fue enseñado por la señora Potter – Evans); mientras que Percy miraba / cuidaba a Draco y Ron, que dormían dentro de un pequeño corralito alfombrado de suaves pieles, cubiertos individualmente con mantitas verdes y otra amarilla en tonos pastel. Percy miraba anonadado como unas cositas tan pequeñas son ser lindas, recordado vagamente los rostros de los gemelos siendo vestidos por lindos mamelucos de ositos tejidos por su madre. Aún así algo de tristeza, ya que el señor Snape no lo había dejado jugar con Harry alegando que estaba un poco irritado * y podría enfermar a los demás bebés. Cosa que él sabía que era mentira, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? El señor Snape se vio muy complacido con los besos que el bebé Harry le dio en la cara.   
  
Lo que Percy ignoraba era que Severus temía el temor correr por su cuerpo. Los veelas eran criaturas de hermosa apariencia e inteligencia, invaluables para el ministerio. Una vez que estos encontraban a su pareja, era de manera permanente. Incluso si su pareja estaba casada, el ministerio movía los asuntos hasta lograr la unión y, con esto, el aumento de la población veela. Severus se determinado inquieto de dejar jugar a Harry con Draco: una vez que los veela fijaban su vista en su pareja, estos morían de tristeza al ser rechazados. Snape no quería que Draco se aferrara de esa manera a Harry, no quería que el ministerio buscara la forma de romper su enlace ahora que estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida y mucho menos quería ver muerto a su ahijado. Y, junto con esto, su amistad con los Malfoy y los Black perdida.   
  
Parecía que Harry tuvo problemas de ansiedad. De la nada, el mocoso se había aferrado fuertemente a su cuello, mientras repartía babosos besos por toda la extensión de su cara. Su corazón se calmó. Solo un poco.  Entonces, vio como un pálido Percy se acercó interrumpiendo el duelo de ajedrez del señor Malfoy con el señor Potter.  –Papá, señor Malfoy –llamó tímidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando captó la atención de todos los adultos–.  Creo que ya no será necesario preocuparse por un matrimonio futuro.   
  


Bella lo miró interesada mientras que los demás lo veían de manera curiosa y confundida.  \- ¿Por qué dice eso, joven Weasley?  –Cuestionó calmadamente a Lucius Malfoy, siendo abrazado por su esposo de los hombros.  Percy lo perdió de la mano y mientras los conducía a todos, cerca de corralito, dijo:   


–Sólo se movió dormido de la nada, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaban así.  Todos los adultos tienen que observar cómo los dormitorios bebés, antes separados, estaban acurrucados juntos.  Draco abrazando con sus dos bracitos a Ron, con la cara de este en su pequeño pechito y los brazos rodeando su cinturita.  Arthur palideció cuando vio los ojos del patriarca Malfoy mientras este se acercaba.  Lo que no esperó fue que tomara su mano en un agradecido apretón de manos.  –Me alegra que fuera de uno de ustedes y no un mal nacido que seguro se aprovecharía de la belleza de mi dragón.  –Dobby –llamó Regulus y un joven elfo apareció con un  _ ¡puf!  _ \- ¿El  Amo Regulado sufrió  un Dobby? -  –Así es, Dobby trae nuestro mejor vino, ha surgido un motivo por el que celebrar.   
  
  
Molly abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos a su esposo y luego a Regulus, ambos haciendo ya planos para tomar el té y hacer los arreglos para que sus niños pasen más tiempo juntos.  Arthur, Lucius, Sirius y Bella arreglaban los acuerdos para la siguiente firma de papeles para el compromiso legal.  Lily atendía a los niños y les explicaba, junto a Narcissa, lo que había pasado mientras que James había divertido como Severus soltaba todo el aire detenido mientras abrazaba —sin darse cuenta— más a Harry contra su pecho haciéndolo bostezar de sueño y caer dormido contra él.   
  
  
–Tranquilo, nadie te lo va a quitar. –Acarició suavemente la cabecita de su bebé recibiendo un gruñido disimulado de su año. –Aunque, agradecería que como mínimo pudieras compartir su compañía con su padre. Él cual debería estar gruñéndote a ti, en vez de tú a él, porque le quitaste a su retoño.  Severus sonrió divertido, pero no le cargaron a Harry.  Cuando llegaron a casa, llegaron a Harry un dormitorio en su habitación y lo acurrucó cómodamente para después ir a la biblioteca   
  


… Donde esperaba una carta con el símbolo de Hogwarts.  Aún era muy temprano para alejarse de su hogar.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *así se les dice aquí cuando a los bebés cuando tienen un poco de fiebre pero sin llegar a altas temperaturas


	4. Chapter 4

James, Sirius, Lily y Severus se encontraban sentados mirando la carta que descansaba frente a ellos, en medio de la mesa. James y Severus la miraban de forma asesina, Lily cansada y Sirius... bueno, Sirius miraba sobre su hombro cómo un Harry de casi dos años jugaba con su kit mágico de pociones para infantes. Sea lo que sea que su ahijado estuviera preparando, olía bien.   
  
El incómodo silencio fue roto por Severus.   
  
–Las vacaciones terminan en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que encuentren un remplazo. –Habló mientras juntaba ambas manos frente a sus labios. –Harry es demasiado joven y me preocupa la magnitud mágica que puede provocar un capricho suyo si no me encuentro cerca.   
  
–Entiendo tu punto Snape –concordó James–. Pero Albus tiene razón, eres el único que tiene la capacidad de enseñar pociones como se debe. Ya ves..., después de que Lily nos obligara a hacer las paces, pudimos aprobar la materia y los EXTASIS. Sin ti, ni Sirius ni yo hubiéramos podido siquiera ser aurores –Sirius asintió entusiasta mientras seguía mirando a su ahijado.   
  
–Cornamenta tiene razón Severus. –Lo miró–. Además, estoy seguro de que estos dos pueden hacerse cargo de mi Cornamentita, después de todo es su hijo y pudieron apañárselas durante un año antes de su enlace.   
  
Volvió la mirada hacia donde Harry golpeaba la boca del caldero como un tambor mientras reía. Severus gruñó.   
  
–Sev... –Lily llamó su atención tomando sus manos–. Albus ha dejado en claro que sólo estarás en Hogwarts durante el desayuno y tus clases, no será necesario que ocupes un dormitorio y podrás pasar los fines de semana aquí con Harry.   
  
Severus movió los ojos de Lily a James y de James a Sirius.   
  
–Pero, ¿qué pasa si alguien de mi casa necesita ayuda durante la noche?   
  
–Ser auror tiene sus privilegios, puedo pedir un permiso legal* para tener un picaporte mágico –contraatacó Potter padre–. Puede estar atornillada a una puerta cualquiera de tu despacho para que puedas transportarte de casa a Hogwarts y puedas saber cuando alguien necesita de tu ayuda.   
  
–Pero habrá veces en las que no pueda llegar a dormir por supervisar alguna detención o porque me toquen rondas nocturnas. –Miró rápidamente a Harry.– ¿Qué pasa si Harry me llega a necesitar cuando no estoy?   
  
– ¿Un traslador? –Preguntó sarcástico Canuto–. También está la red flú, podríamos avisarte cuando necesitemos de tu presencia a través de Albus. Además, como dije, estoy seguro que estos dos, —refiriéndose a James y Lily— pueden, y añoran, hacerse cargo de su retoño.   
  
–Aún hay mortífagos sueltos... ¿Qué pasa si...?   
  
– ¡ _SNAPE_! –Le reprendieron las tres voces a la vez haciendo reír fuertemente a Harry.   
  
–Sev... sé que tienes miedo, pero llegará el día en que Harry reclamará totalmente tu atención y te habrás arrepentido de no haber disfrutado el poco tiempo libre a solas que tenías. Eres, por más que lo odies, la parte sumisa de la relación. Cuando Harry empiece a crecer va a querer pasar el máximo tiempo posible contigo y de seguro va a querer tener hijos. Así que Sev, sólo di que sí. Harry estará esperándote en casa hasta que él entre a Hogwarts y se pegue a tí como un chicle.   
  
Los días pasaron y las vacaciones también. Faltaban unas horas para que el último día de vacaciones terminara y Severus las utilizaba para arrullar a su joven esposo.   
  
Hogwarts lo recibió como siempre, con los brazos abiertos y una felicitación de parte de Minerva y Albus por su precipitada boda.   
  
Se pasó el día anotando los nombres de los niños presentes en Hogwarts y en la selección de casas. Este año, Slytherin tenía casi cuarenta miembros nuevos y por un momento Snape se preguntó la casa futura de su Harry. Sería un completo escándalo que el jefe de Slytherin mordiera la almohada por causa de un Gryffindor.   
  
Gimió con cansancio, esa noche no dormiría en casa. Tenía que poner en orden a todos los de primer año, nombrar nuevos prefectos, preparar material para cuatro cursos diferentes y seis clases seguidas de pociones. Y, seguramente, llegaría tarde a casa por estar calificando trabajos mediocres.    
  
¡Demonios! Estar casado era el infierno.   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
  
Dos días después, al llegar a casa esperaba encontrar un caos. Pero no, lo que encontró fue a una Lily Potter dándole de comer, con avioncitos de papilla de verduras, a Harry.   
  
– ¡Severus! ¿Cómo te fue? –Habló la pelirroja tras notar su presencia, mientras limpiaba las regordetas mejillas de Harry.   
  
–Bien. –Contestó estupefacto– ¿Ha estado todo bien?   
  
–Más que bien –respondió su amiga con una sonrisa–. Harry se ha mostrado más calmado de lo que pensábamos. –Mientras hablaba, colocó a Harry en su pequeño corralito con su nueva escoba de juguete. –Sólo se ha mostrado algo molesto cuando lo despertamos de su siesta por las mañanas.   
  
Severus no sabía si sentirse calmado o traicionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *objeto inventado . Quienes vieron "El increíble castillo ambulante" saben a lo que me refiero. Se necesita un permiso especial del ministerio, ya que es una herramienta controlada.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus se encontraba atemorizando a un grupo de Gryffindors en su clase de pociones junto con Slytherin, cuando la red flú se activó a sus espaldas.   
  
– ¡Quien se levante de su asiento sin tener listo 20 centímetros de lo que acabo de explicar, tendrá 50 puntos menos! –Y azotando la puerta, entró a la habitación que conectaba su despacho con el salón de clases.   
  
Lily Potter salió de la red flú con un pequeño Harry dormido entre sus brazos. Su rostro reflejaba desesperación y se aferraba casi dolorosamente al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos.   
  
– ¿Qué sucede, Lily? –Preguntó preocupado mientras alejaba a Harry de los inestables, temblorosos y peligrosos brazos de su madre. El bebé sólo gimió un poco ante el movimiento brusco para después acurrucarse contra la túnica oscura.   
  
–Una secta de "purificadores de sangre" atacó a un grupo de jóvenes mestizos... James… –gimió–...James y Sirius estaban de guardia muy cerca de esa zona...   
  
– ¡¿Están bien?!... Dime que el pulgoso no cometió una estupidez y que el instinto de héroe de Potter no los metió en problemas. –Severus habló agitado. Sus manos empezaron a temblar pero un pequeño gemido de incomodidad del bebé entre sus manos lo sacó de su trance.   
  
–Están bien... Fueron atacados por uno que otro  _ crucio _ , pero están bien... Necesito ir a verlos, pero no puedo dejar a Harry con Remus ni con Petunia. –Verborreó la pelirroja, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.   
  
–Ve en paz, Lily. Yo me encargaré de Harry. –La acompañó a la chimenea encendida–. Ve y asegúrate de darles un golpe a aquellos idiotas que siempre se salen con la suya.   
  
–Gracias Sev.   
  
Lanzando los polvos a la chimenea, desapareció entre sus llamas.   
  
Severus miró al bebé entre sus brazos que babeaba cómodamente su túnica. 

–Bien mocoso, parece que seremos tú y yo contra un montón de adolescentes idiotas y hormonales.

Suspiró antes de volver a su clase, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de sus alumnos ante la visión de Severus Snape "el murciélago de las mazmorras", cargando tiernamente a su esposo de cuna (porque sí, las noticias del Profeta corrían rápidamente). Severus transformó un frasco de tinta vacío de su escritorio en un pequeño corralito acolchonado y, con cuidado, acostó al bebe dentro de este.   
  
Entonces la mirada ceñuda volvió a su rostro y lo dirigió a su clase. 

–¡¿Alguien les dijo que se detengan?!   
  
Y el silencio fue roto por el sonido del papel siendo entintado.   
  
Gracias a Merlín que esa había sido su última clase del día y que hoy no tenía detenciones. Solamente corregir uno que otro ensayo y podría irse a descansar.   
  
—Sev... —Habló entre sueños el pequeño mientras se aferraba a uno de los peluches con el que había llegado.   
  
El pequeño había llegado dormido y si mal no recordaba, no había parado de aferrarse al muñeco.   
  
Con cuidado se acercó al bebe, y abriendo los cobertores que envolvían su pequeño cuerpo, notó con estupefacción lo que el niño abrazaba con tanto empeño.   
  
“¡ESTOY SEGURO ES OBRA DE POTTER!”, pensó mientras veía un muñeco de fieltro y lana cocidos de una manera humanoide, con el ceño pintado, una "réplica" exacta de él.

–Si no lo matan aquellos rufianes lo hago yo –Y perfumado con orégano y menta, la colonia que Lucius le había regalado como felicitación por su matrimonio.

La malditamente molesta réplica de él, mientras era abrazado por Harry, parecía estar abrazando el peluche de dragón que él le había regalado como protocolo de su matrimonio. Con razón el mocoso no se daba cuenta de su ausencia ¡creía que se había convertido en un peluche y que ahora él era su dueño!   
  
Un ruidito lo sacó de sus planes para asesinar al mayor de los Potter por robarle la atención de su pequeño.   
  
–Sev... Sev –el pequeño Harry se aferró más fuerte al peluche y Severus lo arropó de nuevo.   
  
–Dobby.   
  
–¿Sí, amo Severus?–Contestó apareciendo inmediatamente al llamado–. ¿En qué puede servirle Dobby?   
  
–Trae una papilla de fresas con melocotones y un biberón con leche de fresa... Seguro que Harry despierta con hambre.   
  
– ¡Oh! ¡Dobby lo traerá inmediatamente! ¡Dobby no quiere que el amito Harry Potter pase hambre! –Y diciéndolo desapareció de la habitación dejando a un Severus Snape contemplando a su esposo dormir, ajeno a lo que pasaba en esos momentos.   
  
¡¿Cómo es que algo tan puro y adorable salió del cerdo de James Potter?!


	6. Chapter 6

El ataque hacia el cerdo y el pulgoso fue sólo un susto. Pero, ni siquiera ser torturados con la maldición  _ cruciatus _ se comparaba con los regaños de una Lily Potter enojada.   
  
Ya cuando todo se calmó y después de uno que otro golpe hacia los afligidos, fue Remus el único con pantalones suficientes para explicar el truco de "la muñeca".   
  
–Los niños mágicos comúnmente tienen ataques de magia involuntarios después del primer año de nacido debido a su frágil núcleo recién formado. Leí que nuestros antepasados creaban un especie de muñeco vudú que absorbía parte de la magia, lo que hacia los ataques más débiles y controlables. Así que Lily cosió, desde que empezaba a gestar, una muñeca sin rostro. –Severus los miró sin entender. Entonces James tomó la palabra.   
  
–Pero ya sabes, con lo de Voldemort al acecho y nuestra búsqueda por encontrar unas barreras adecuadas...lo olvidamos completamente –Potter gruñó cansado. –Entonces te convertiste en el cónyuge de Harry y el muñeco ya no fue necesario.   
  
– ¿Disculpa?   
  
El tan arraigado ceño de Severus hizo aparición entre sus cejas.   
  
–Parece que tu cercanía a Harry mantiene nivelado su manejo prematuro de magia, de hecho el verdadero motivo por el que se usaba el Hechizo Omegaverse era comprometer a primogénitos de grandes familias desde la cuna. –Siguió explicando Remus.   
  
–Bien, bien, entiendo. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la muñeca, si el enlace hace todo el trabajo? –Gruñó exasperado Snape.   
  
–Que el enlace sólo funciona cuando están juntos. –respondió Sirius. –Cuando te fuiste Harry amaneció algo gruñón y descontrolado, entonces recordamos la muñeca y se la dimos. Tal parece que los hechizos de manejo de magia que esta posee también hacen que la muñeca tome la forma de lo que el portador más ama.   
  
–Sí bueno, ese es un buen resumen –Habló entre risas Remus y Sirius se sonrojó.– En teoría, la muñeca sólo toma forma y olor de lo que el niño mágico más ama. Comúnmente toma la forma del padre o la madre, pero parece que Harry siempre es una excepción a la regla.    
  
Todos en la mesa rieron menos Severus. Este sólo mantenía su mirada inexpresiva sobre sus manos.   
  
–Sev, Harry sólo lo necesita para dormir. Ya tiene dos años, la edad suficiente para que empiece a comprender un poco su alrededor. Él sabe que estás trabajando y que no importa cuánto te tardes, siempre volverás a su lado.   
  
– ¡Ah! –Gimió dramáticamente James– ¡Desplazado a un lado por mi propio hijo!   
  
El pequeño Harry que estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre, rio divertido.

– ¿De qué te ríes, pequeño rufián? –Lo cargó hasta su rostro para que se vieran frente a frente. Harry sólo se rio más. – ¡Ya quiero verte cuando tus hijos traigan a su pareja a casa!   
  
Las sonrisas de Severus y del pequeño Harry desaparecieron de sus rostros para que ceños fruncidos dieran paso en su lugar.   
  
Las carcajadas volvieron a resonar. Mientras Severus ideaba un plan para la elaboración de algún hechizo de castidad eterna.   
  
Después de eso, la estadía de Severus en Hogwarts fue tranquila luego de negociar un acuerdo con los Potter para que Harry lo visitara para almorzar y tomar el té.   
  
Y justamente ese jueves, se encontraban tomado el té. Harry estaba sobre una sillita alta de madera de un suave color amarillo con una tácita azul anti-derrames en forma de oso entre sus manos, mientras Severus lo alimentaba con tarta de galletas. Entonces, las protecciones temblaron y, con un fuerte azote, la puerta se abrió.   
  
Ante ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Eileen Prince, envuelta en un vestido con falda redonda de color azul oscuro y con su corto cabello negro suelto sujeto tras sus orejas, viendo a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.   
  
Harry rio alzando los brazos ante la intrusa.   
  
– ¿Madre? –Severus observó cómo su madre cargaba a Harry. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con Fineghan en tu Luna de Miel.   
  
Cuestionó nervioso mientras trataba de arrebatarle a Harry.   
  
– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hijo y mi yerno? –Harry volvió a reír mientras jugaba con el cabello de la señora con aroma parecido al hombre oscuro–. ¿No vas a invitarme a tomar el té?   
  
Severus asintió extendiendo las manos para tomar a Harry. Eileen lo ignoró, así que suspirando cansadamente, le extendió la silla como el caballero que era.

**  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
Harry había visto a la Señora con Agradable Aroma algunas veces. Siempre era a la hora del té, como la llamaba Sev, El Hombre Oscuro. A Harry siempre le había gustado cómo olía la señora.   
  
"¿Cómo era que se llamaba?", se cuestionó Harry mientras la veía sobre su cabeza. Esta le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.   
  
Su Sev la llamaba "mamá", pero eso era absurdo y tonto. La única mamá que existía era la suya. La señora que venía a darle dulces tenía el pelo negro. ¡La verdadera mamá tenía el pelo rojo y bonitos ojos verdes!   
  
Hablando de cosas rojas. Harry intentó tomar uno de esos cojines suaves de fresa pero las manos de la señora que lo sujetaban, no lo dejaban alcanzarlos. Sev notó su desesperación y con cuidado le extendió uno.   
  
—Atias. —Agradeció Harry y le dio un mordisco.

  
¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí!    
  
La señora no era mamá, pero Sev insistía en llamarla así.   
  
Mmmm...   
  
Ahora que recordaba... él tenía los ojos verdes.   
  
¿Sería un impedimento para ser mamá el que no tenga cabello rojo?   
  
Los dos adultos interrumpieron su discusión al ver al pequeño Harry pensativo.   
  
–Parece que tienes a tu esposo loco por ti. –Se burló.   
  
–No digas tonterías, por favor, madre –el ambiente se tornó incómodo–. ¿…No te molesta?   
  
– ¿El qué?   
  
–El que tu único hijo esté casado con alguien vente años menor que él... y peor aún, que tu hijo este casado con un bebé y que este sea el salvador del mundo mágico. ¿No te molesta que tu hijo sea considerado un pederasta?   
  
– ¿Tienes deseos sexuales por Harry?    
  
– ¡NO! –Respondió alarmado y ella rio.   
  
–Entonces no eres un pederasta–acarició la melena de Harry–. Verás cariño, el Hechizo Omegaverse está diseñado para que los bebés que fueron dados en matrimonio, no corrieran ningún peligro. No sólo fueron diseñados para unas mejores barreras mágicas, también evita que estos fueran violados por sus propios cónyuges –Sev la miró alarmado –. No lo digo por ti, el mundo está lleno de gente enferma... El hechizo evita todo deseo sexual entre ambas partes hasta el completo desarrollo "sexual" de la parte más joven, por eso mismo no envejecerás hasta que Harry alcance la edad en la que fuiste enlazado con él. Este hechizo, te convierte en el perfecto compañero de juegos, en el perfecto confidente y en el perfecto amante. Su relación va madurando con el crecimiento de la parte más joven. Pero esto tampoco los obliga a amarse. –Tomó un poco de té.   
  
– ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
–La relación de ambos núcleos avanza con el desarrollo de cómo madura la relación entre ustedes. Algunas parejas en tiempos antiguos sólo avanzaron hasta una profunda amistad. El hechizo sólo une sus núcleos y aplica "El castigo de infidelidad" cuando las parejas han acabado avanzando a amantes. Las parejas que sólo avanzan hasta una amistad pueden casarse con otras personas, enamorarse. Porque como maestro de pociones, debes saber que…   
  
–" _ La magia no influye en el amor, la magia más poderosa del mundo _ " –recitaron los dos.   
  
Harry despidió con un beso a la señora de negro. La habitación quedaba algo cálida cada vez que la señora se iba.   
  
Harry observó a Sev, este estaba raro. Gateó con cuidado hasta sus piernas y lo abrazó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de un posible futuro donde Harry sólo le viera como un amigo.   
  
¿Eso era bueno, no? Harry no estaría atado a él y él tendría la oportunidad de enamorase sin poner en riesgo la vida de Harry.   
  
Entonces Harry gritó mientras abrazaba sus piernas.   
  
– ¡Mío, Sev!   
  
Todas sus preocupaciones de esfumaron.   
  
Y para Harry, la idea de ser mamá no sonaba tan mal.   
  
¿Severus también podría ser una mamá?


	7. Chapter 7

La campana que anunciaba el último periodo se escuchaba por todo el castillo.   
  
–Quiero un resumen de las propiedades de cada uno de los ingredientes que se utilizan para la poción de dormir sin sueño para la siguiente clase, pueden retirarse.   
  
Todos los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y agotados. El pequeño Harry, como muchos empezaban a llamar al pequeño de cuatro años, no había asistido a la visita diaria para almorzar en el castillo. El profesor Snape estaba más irritado de lo normal gracias a eso.   
  
Se aseguró de que los temas que tenía durante las clases fueran lo menos laborales posible, pero sin dejar de ser completos. Los exámenes orales que les aplicó, eran tan duros que más de uno perdió puntos al contestar erróneamente las preguntas más sencillas —desde el punto de vista de Snape— por lo que al terminar, les puso a repasar de nuevo las ocho lecciones anteriores.   
  
Recogió rápidamente sus pergaminos de notas, las tintas y sus plumas favoritas, y las guardó en su maletín. Suspiró irritado al entrar a su despacho por la puerta trasera del salón de clases de pociones. Harry no había ido a verlo.   
  
Harry por nada del mundo se perdía sus citas para almorzar dentro del castillo, menos ahora que el diablillo ya sabía articular oraciones completas. El pequeño demonio de ojos verdes amaba curiosear por los pasillos, hablar con los fantasmas y hacerles caras a los retratos de los fundadores.   
  
¿Qué había pasado para que Harry se perdiera el almuerzo especial con él?   
  
La respuesta la supo en cuanto giró el manillar de la puerta que conectaba su despacho la casa de los Potter.   
  
Severus fue recibido en casa de los Potter por un llanto desgarrador y alaridos desesperados. Entonces un James Potter en su uniforme de auror, todo desaliñado y sudoroso, salió de la cocina con un recipiente donde unas toallas se remojaban en agua con hielo.   
  
– ¿QUÉ LE PASA A HARRY, POTTER? –Articuló de una manera tan calmada que James sintió como su alma salía y regresaba de su cuerpo.   
  
–Fiebre de dragón de mar, ayer fuimos a nadar y cuando nos dimos cuenta...–   
  
–Harry estaba tocando un pez dragón –lo interrumpió Severus y James solo asintió–. ¿Desde cuándo está así?   
  
–Ayer por la noche.   
  
– ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me avisaron?! ¡Su cuerpo es tan pequeño que puede morir a causa de la fiebre!   
  
–Lo llevamos a San Mungo. –Severus se relajó un poco–. Pero Harry no ha querido tomar las pociones. –Potter se encogió en su lugar ante la mirada asesina de Snape.   
  
–Todo un Potter –gruñó mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la túnica–. El azúcar puede aumentar la fiebre de dragón*. Pero quizá tenga otra opción para que el sabor de las pociones sea menos asqueroso para el distintivo paladar del mocoso.   
  
Con pasos duros de parte de Severus, se dirigieron hacia la habitación del pequeño.   
  
– ¡Sev! –Le recibió Lily aliviada–. ¡Que bueno que llegaste!   
  
Snape observó el rostro sonrojado de Harry. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar y prácticamente se podía ver vapor saliendo de su boca.   
  
– ¿Dónde tienen el antídoto? –Lily buscó entre sus bolsillos para sacar una botella de cristal con un líquido azul cristalino– Con unos cuantos mililitros bastará. –Pronunció pensativo mientras observaba la poción.

–Creo que tengo algo que ayudará –y abriendo su maletín procedió a sacar de ahí un tubo de ensayo con un líquido espeso y dorado. Le quitó el tapón a ambos envases y con cuidado echó unas cuantas gotas doradas en el líquido azul cristalino.

–Bien, dale una cucharada. –Lily asintió recibiendo el antídoto y sacando una cuchara de su delantal empezó a darle a Harry el antídoto.   
  
Harry gimió gustoso cuando el líquido tocó su boca. La fiebre bajó unas horas después y por fin los Potter pudieron descansar mientras su hijo dormía.   
  
– ¿Miel? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Cuestionó James divertido.   
  
–Te falta estudiar más, Potter. La miel desde tiempos antiguos ha funcionado como brebaje medicinal tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico. Algunos medimagos la usan para endulzar las pociones para infantes, pero nosotros los pocionistas la usamos por su singularidad de que con unas cuantas gotas, aumenta el poder de sanación de las pociones curativas.   
  
–¡Wo-ah! –Felicitó de nuevo Potter– las ventajas de tener como yerno a un pocionista.

  
Lily rio divertida ante el sonrojo de Snape.   
  
–Cállate, cerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El azúcar cuando se calienta a elevadas alturas es peligrosa. La fiebre de pez dragón (enfermedad inventada) puede provocar que la saliva de las demás personas sea como aceite hirviendo, por eso, los Potter le ponían agua con hielo a Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

La tensión se podía cortar prácticamente con un cuchillo. El aire alrededor era tan asfixiante que de no ser por los dos pequeños, que comían pastel a sus costados, ellos no dudarían en golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa para asegurar que estaban despiertos.    
  
Sinceramente era difícil de creer que Greyback estuviera sentado a un lado de los Longbottom y con el pequeño Neville sentado sobre su regazo con sus regordetas mejillas llenas de crema pastelera.   
  
Los Potter aún balbuceaban, sus respiraciones eran vocales, mientras los Longbottom les miraban nerviosos y avergonzados. De no ser porque observaba la manera tan delicada en que el hombre lobo sostenía sobre su regazo el otro niño de la profecía, no dudarían en atacarlo por ser el peligro más cercano a Harry.   
  
–Esta sí que es una sorpresa –rompió el Severus mismo el silencio. Alice Longbottom asintió con una sonrisa tímida.    
  
Era verdad, ellos mismos habían organizado la reunión para presentar como aliados a ambos matrimonios unidos bajo el Omegaverse. Les convenía aliarse en caso de un futuro ataque de mortífagos o el levantamiento de un nuevo señor oscuro.   
  
¡Pero Merlín! jamás se esperaron que el más temido y dominante Fenrir Greyback tuviera un núcleo Omega; y mucho menos que Neville Longbottom, gracias a su núcleo Alfa, redujera parte de su maldición... haciéndolo parecer más humano.   
  
–Sí, bueno... –Frank carraspeó viendo de reojo como su pequeño se divertía aplastando la nariz de su...yerno– Para nosotros también fue una gran sorpresa. Cuando los aurores rastrearon el otro extremo del hechizo, quedamos atónitos. Dumbledore lo vio como un avance positivo.   
  
Todos en la mesa asintieron y el silencio reinó de nuevo.   
  
– ¿Qué pasará con tu manada? –Esta vez, James cortó el silencio.   
  
–Todos los que se opongan serán exiliados. Sigo siendo su alfa, pero eso no quiere decir que no dudaré en darles la espalda por mi pareja –esto sorprendió a todos, menos a James y Severus.   
  
Como amigos de un hombre lobo, sabían que estos, al ser criaturas mágicas, tenían una sola pareja destinada. Al igual que Draco, Greyback parecía haber encontrado a su pareja. Convenientemente, el hechizo sólo aceleró el trabajo.   
  
Lily y Alice se dirigieron a la cocina a ayudar a los elfos domésticos mientras que James y Frank charlaban asuntos confidenciales del trabajo acompañados de una copa de coñac. Dejando a Severus y Fenrir a cargo de los niños, los cuales jugaban cómodamente con sus regalos de matrimonio. Harry con el peluche del pequeño Severus que a su vez, abrazaba al dragón que éste le había regalado; y Neville con un lobo tallado en madera, ambos sobre una manta en el patio.   
  
Fenrir suspiró, mientras veía como el Severus de peluche montaba el lobo de madera.    
  
–Ahora más que nunca doy gracias a Merlín, que el Señor Oscuro me considerara indigno de tomar la marca. –Se llevó un vaso con limonada a la boca. Severus lo observó detenidamente.

– Jamás creí que cambiaría de bando...quiero decir –rio entre dientes– al menos no de esta manera tan drástica e inesperada. –Los hielos dentro de su vaso sonaron. –Encontrar a mi pareja destinada de esta manera. Parece simplemente ridículo.   
  
–¿No pensaste en matarlo cuando te enteraste? El hechizo sin el ritual de matrimonio, no enlaza sus almas. Creo que deberías saber eso como antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts.   
  
Fenrir asintió.    
  
–Claro que lo pensé. Cuando me enteré de la razón del porque ahora los aurores me estaban buscando, quise matarlo por tratar de dominarme. Mi orgullo estaba herido al saber que tengo un núcleo omega.   
  
– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?   
  
–La misma noche que me enteré me escabullí a su habitación. Quería que todos vieran que ese estúpido hechizo, no haría que un mocoso me dominara. Quería que lo encontraran hecho pedazos en su maldita cuna... Entonces le miré y cuando sus ojos se abrieron al notar mi presencia, Merlín bendito. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en toda mi vida. –Suspiró–. Cuando los Longbottom me encontraron, yo ya lo estaba acunando entre mis brazos arrullándolo.   
  
–Imagino que fue un duro cambio en tu vida. –Comentó Severus sarcástico. Entonces Greyback lo miró con una gran sonrisa.   
  
–Te equivocas. Nosotros nacemos, comemos, dormimos y morimos por nuestra pareja destinada. No importa si es mago, bestia, veela o vampiro. Si está en el bando oscuro o el luminoso. Nosotros permanecemos a su lado toda nuestra vida. –Desvío su mirada hacia la manta donde pudo observar como Neville era víctima de las cosquillas provocadas por el cachorro Potter.

–Desde el momento en que le miré a los ojos, mi alma quedó enlazada a la suya. Haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida. –Observó con determinación los ojos oscuros del maestro de pociones. –Incluso si tengo que hacerle frente a un renacido Voldemort, lo haré. –Ambos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice ante este pensamiento.   
  
Entonces Alice les llamó.   
  
–Sev, Fenrir. La comida está lista. ¿Pueden ir a por los niños y lavarles las manos, por favor?   
  
Ambos asintieron y se levantaron para atender a sus jóvenes esposos.   
  
Después de todo, la vida no era tan mala.

  
Aún...


	9. Chapter 9

Ginebra Weasley era la nueva adquisición de la familia Weasley. Una cría "irónicamente" pelirroja y de mejillas asquerosamente dulces. Siempre vestida con pomposos vestidos —cortesía de Narcissa y Bella— y peinada con dos trenzas que enmarcaban su pecoso rostro.   
  
Siempre, siempre y horriblemente siempre pegada como una mosca —con mutación a piojo— a Harry.    
  
Cuando los Weasley venían de visita para una cita de juegos entre los chiquillos, siempre era la Weasley menor la que terminaba, chillando con su horripilante voz, alegando "que quería estar en el equipo de Harry". Las peleas entre Malfoy, Neville y ella (más de ella que de los pobres niños) eran por la atención de Harry. Si Harry no le prestaba atención, se tiraba en el piso haciendo pataletas.    
  
Lo peor era cuando les tocaba a ellos mismos hacerles una visita a los Weasley. Si Harry comía huevos con beicon, ella comía huevos con beicon; si Harry agarraba zumo de naranja y luego lo cambiaba por zumo de calabaza, ella agarraba zumo de naranja y luego lo cambiaba por zumo de naranja. Y si Harry comía un pastelito de chocolate y daba la casualidad que otra persona agarraba el último; ella hacía un capricho mágico tan empalagoso, que la señora Weasley había recurrido a las nalgadas en público.   
  
Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Harry cumplió los siete años. Harry y él se encontraban en el jardín cuidando el pequeño cultivo de plantas para pociones de Severus. Harry sin querer, se había resbalado y raspado la rodilla hasta hacerla sangrar.    
Después de limpiarla y curarla como se debía, Severus le había dado un beso en la frente al pequeño por haberse aguantando las ganas llorar como un crío mimado y levantarse después de haberse caído. Harry en respuesta, le había devuelto el beso pero esta vez en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios. Pero lo que le siguió fue el colmo.   
  
La niña Weasley de seis años, había llegado para jugar con Harry y cuando vio la escena, cayó dramáticamente sobre sus rodillas y empezó a gimotear; para después levantarse, golpear a Severus e intentar besar a Harry a la fuerza. Harry, al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la escalofriante actitud de la mocosa, se puso a llorar. Le dio un golpe en la cara a la pelirroja y corrió detrás de Severus abrazando sus piernas.   
  
La cara de rechazo de la niña Weasley, no se comparaba en nada a la mirada de odio que le había dedicado a Snape. Y empeoró aún más, cuando sus padres le explicaron el "porque" no podía tener más esas actitudes con el pequeño Harry.   
  
Desde entonces, Ginebra respondía de manera grosera y quejumbrosa a Snape, mientras trataba de mantener lo más alejado posible a Harry de Severus. Aunque claro, esto se terminó cuando la paciencia de Harry se acabó.   
  
Y eso pasó un viernes por la noche. Severus no podría llegar hasta la madrugada a causa de cuatro detenciones, exámenes que corregir y las preparaciones de pociones para la enfermería. Por lo que los Potter creyeron que sería buena idea invitar a los Weasley a cenar, sin la constante guerra declarada de Ginny contra Severus.   
  
La cena había salido bien, Harry y Ron hablaban sobre Draco y los constantes regalos que le hacía al segundo. Ambos ignorando a una humeante de coraje Ginny. Entonces llegó la hora del postre.    
  
Molly había traído un pastel de fresa preparado con ayuda de Ginny. Lo habían servido y la pequeña esperaba con ansias que su adorado probara el pastel que con tanto esmero había ayudado a hacer. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Harry desempacar una rana de chocolate con crema de cereza.   
  
–Harry, ¿qué es eso? –Preguntó de una manera calmada, casi asesina.   
  
–Una rana de chocolate –mencionó con énfasis señalando lo obvio.   
  
–Sé que es una rana de chocolate pero ¿por qué no mejor pruebas el pastel? –Intentó acercarle su plato con la rebanada ya servida.   
  
– ¿Lo puedo comer mañana? –Preguntó el pequeño con ojos brillantes y Molly asintió.   
  
–Claro que si querid...   
  
–Pero Harry, lo preparé especialmente para ti –gimió Ginebra interrumpiendo a su madre.   
  
–No, gracias Ginny. Además, la rana me la regaló Sev y le prometí que la comería solo después de haber terminado mi cena. No quiero que Sev se enoje si ve que no me comí su regalo. –Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le quitaba el aluminio a su rana.

– ¡Genial! Es de cereza. –Sonrió al ver los pequeños trozos rojos sobre el chocolate.   
  
–El Profesor Snape se lució, es un sabor de edición limitada. –Aplaudió Ron con las mejillas cubiertas de crema de pastel.   
  
–Pero mi pastel está más rico –dijo Ginebra, siendo ignorada.   
  
Entonces Ginebra, de la desesperación, tomó la rana entre sus manos y le estampó una gran mordida, ingiriendo más de la mitad de la rana.    
  
–Ves, mi pastel está más rico –dijo enseñándole victoriosa el pedazo mordido de la rana del cual escurría la crema de cereza.

–¿Harry? –La sensación de victoria fue aplastada por la culpa al ver como los ojitos verdes dejaban escapar abundantes lágrima.   
  
–Ginny, eso fue muy grosero. Discúlpate. –Regañó la señora Weasley mientras veía como Harry tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba como todo un niño grande sus lágrimas.   
  
– ¿Por qué yo? ¡Él fue el que no quiso comer mi pastel! –Gritó fingiendo llorar–. ¡El grosero es él porque no se quiso comer mi pastel, mamá!   
  
–Ya, ya pasó. –Calmó Lily mientras se levantaba. –Creo que habrá que cambiar el postre, Harry. –Llamó su atención mientras se levantaba por un plato.

– ¿Quieres pastel? –Ginny giró rápidamente el rostro y observó feliz como Harry asentía tristemente. ¡Por fin comería su pastel! 

Pero la señora Potter entró y salió de la cocina con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Con una rebanada de otro pastel que no era el de ella.   
  
– ¡Pastel! –Celebró con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a devorarlo, una vez que su madre lo puso frente a él.   
  
–Una disculpa si no es tu pastel Molly pero, Severus acostumbra a comprarle postres a Harry cada que se porta bien. Y como hace poco Harry saco un extraordinario en la prueba de clases muggle, Severus le compró este pastel como recompensa para mañana, pero dadas las circunstancias no creo que se enoje. –Comentó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la mesa con ellos.   
  
– ¡Oh! No te preocupes, querida. Yo soy la que se debería disculpar por este pequeño episodio. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Hablaré muy seriamente con Ginny una vez estemos en casa sobre cómo es grosero agarrar las cosas que no son suyas.   
  
–Tranquila Molly –habló James–. Ginny puedes continuar comiendo la rana. Snape compró toda una caja de ranas para Harry por haber ayudado a una familia muggle sin dinero. Gracias a Harry y su magia accidental y un poco de poción de la suerte, la madre no tendrá que preocuparse por la comida y la ropa en un buen tiempo.   
  
Ginny sólo miró con odio el pedazo de chocolate en su mano y lo dejó caer al piso. Como si fuera la peor escoria que hubiera tocado.


	10. Chapter 10

– Entonces, ¿eso fue todo lo que pasó?

Lily y James asintieron una vez que Severus salió del pensadero donde revivió la cena de la noche anterior.

Se le había hecho extraño ver media rana de chocolate, la que él le había regalado a Harry, totalmente derretida debajo del mantel de la mesa. Por lo general Harry no dejaba migajas para las pobres hormigas cuando él le regalaba algún postre, y más si estos eran de edición limitada. 

También el que le faltará un pedazo al pastel que había comprado fue bastante sospechoso. Harry estaba en una etapa de crecimiento de gran importancia, por lo que el manejo de azúcar era controlado desde que él pisó la casa. Y claro, Harry era un niño muy obediente, Lily prefería los cheesecake y James era más de tartas de conservación que otra cosa. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntar e inmediatamente se enteró de la actitud irrespetuosa de la mocosa Weasley. 

La actitud de Harry le hizo sentir orgulloso y muy satisfecho. El pequeño se había comportado como todo un caballero al no hacer un berrinche (del cual tenía absoluto derecho) y sucumbir ante los deseos de una chillona y empalagosa mocosa. Harry, como todo un Slytherin, limpió por sí mismo sus lágrimas y mantuvo la frente en alto a pesar de sentirse herido. Eso era mucho más de lo que uno podía esperar de un niño de casi ocho años.

James suspiró derrotado adivinando los pensamientos de Severus.

–Creo que renunciaré a la idea de tener a mi hijo en mi casa, a menos que... –Miró a Lily a los ojos y ella inclinó la cabeza en son de duda –¿Y si tenemos otro hijo, Lily? Harry necesita un hermano y nosotros un hijo al que podamos consentir NOSOTROS SOLOS –recalcó en dirección a Severus– y guiar a nuestra casa.

Lily se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un libro de tapa gruesa.

Eso había ocurrido la semana pasada. Ahora que por fin tenía un fin de semana libre, se encontraba con Harry comiendo un helado en un parque muggle. Ambos sentados en una pequeña banca debajo de un gran árbol. Había ido como sorpresa a recogerlo de la primaria muggle y ahora se encontraban pasando un poco de tiempo de calidad, aunque Harry miraba su helado de chocolate fijamente sin restarle atención.

– ¿Sucede algo Harry?

Este solo lo miro con los ojos llorosos alarmándolo.

–La señorita Morris me dijo que quiere ser mi nueva tía. –El helado se desbordó del cono manchando sus pequeñas manos. 

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Lily y James le habían presentado como el hermanastro de este último, como tío de Harry. En caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia y Severus tuviera que recogerlo sin levantar sospechas sobre su actual situación. 

Harry siempre mantenía oculto el anillo como dije de una cadena debajo de su ropa, siempre. Y él, usaba el anillo en público para repeler a los insectos y en el caso de que alguien preguntara, él era un viudo que no quería volver a casarse por temor a olvidar a su esposa. Pero parecía que a la dichosa señorita Morris no le importaba ese detalle.

Era verdad que había notado cierto… interés que la maestra le había dedicado el día de las presentaciones, pero jamás imaginó que fuera tan apasionada como para meterle ideas raras a su cónyuge.

Gracias a esto (o quizá, desgraciadamente), Harry se mostraba celoso y posesivo a su persona y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

–¿Ella dijo algo tan repugnante como eso? –El niño le miró con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y alegría ante las palabras de SU Sev.

–Sí, dice que ella te hará olvidar a tu esposa… –se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo.– ¡Pero ella no logrará que me olvides! ¡Tú eres mío!– el cono de helado cayó al piso en el momento en que Harry se subió al regazo del pelinegro y procedió a abrazarlo.

– ¡Seré tan buena esposa cuando crezca, que ella no podrá hacer que me olvides!

Decir que el ego de Severus no se había alzado por las nubes era como decir que Ron Weasley no amaba comer. 

¡Harry quería crecer para convertirse en una buena esposa!

¡Amaba su inocencia! 

Si sólo el pequeño supiera que el papel de esposa lo tenía él, bueno... Quizá únicamente en el papeleo, ya se vería después, Harry aún era demasiado pequeño para poder averiguarlo.

–Ya, ya, mocoso. –Palmeó su espalda mientras que con su brazo libre abrazaba la pequeña cintura. –No tengas tanta prisa, seguiré aquí cuando hayas crecido. –Y eso no era mentira.

–Estoy seguro que serás una magnífica esposa. –"Si supiera" pensó de manera irónicamente divertida.

– ¡Sí! –celebró –. ¡Seré una grandiosa esposa y una madre muy cool! ¡Tendremos cuatro hijos! ¡Y te haré muy feliz! –Travalenguó mientras tomaba el rostro de un choqueado Severus Snape.

¡Harry no solo quería ser una gran esposa!

¡ _Quería hijos!_

_¡Quería hijos con él!_

_"Este mocoso y su inocencia",_ habló internamente.

¡ _Cuatro hijos_!

Aunque su mente no sentía ninguna contrariedad ante la imagen de cuatro pequeñas copias de su mocoso, algunos con ojos negros y cabello tan rebelde como el nido de pájaros, otro con el cabello negro y preciosas esperadas y no podría faltar la copia al carbón de su marido.

¡Demonios!, tendría que esperar mínimo otros nueve años para poder cumplir esa misión.

Mientras tanto, se aseguraría de confirmarle a su esposo que no deseaba la atención de mujeres que se perfumaban con aromatizantes repugnantes, que usaban vestidos ajustados y se echaban toda una fábrica de maquillaje.

– ¡ _Harry, Señor Severus! ¡Pero que coincidencia!_

Oh, pero qué divertido.

Parecía que el destino estaba a su favor, por fin, después de mucho tiempo.

Hora del show.


	11. Chapter 11

La razón por la que la señorita Morris "casualmente" los encontrará en el parque, no era ningún misterio.   
  
Harry lo había recibido con un gran abrazo en el momento que lo vio pararse frente a la puerta de segundo año. Y claro, al ser aún un niño, gritó a los cuatro vientos "¡Helado!" desde que la invitación salió de los labios de Severus. Desgraciadamente, los helados más cercanos al colegio se encontraban en un pequeño puesto... frente al mismo colegio. Y la mera "coincidencia" que el espécimen femenino hacía referencia, era una inútil manera de mantener las apariencias.   
  
Severus acostumbraba a sentarse siempre en medio de las bancas y hoy no era diferente, tenía a Harry a su izquierda. Cosa que la "decente" señorita, aprovechó para entrar a su lado izquierdo.   
  
–Hace mucho que no le veo por aquí, señor Snape – hizo ademán de acomodarse el cuello de su blusa, pero Severus como buen Slytherin había notado cómo esta aprovechaba para abrirse de manera discreta la zona del busto. – ¿Ha salido de viaje?   
  
Severus ignoró momentáneamente la pregunta y se dirigió a Harry.   
  
–Harry, cariño –los ojitos opacos de su esposo volvieron a brillar ante el apodo de su Sev– ¿Qué te parece si vas con el señor Sulliman y compras el helado de chocolate con cereza que tanto te gusta? –Sacó un billete de un cinco libras y lo tendió en sus pequeñas manos

–Pídelo como quieras, y si se te antoja otra cosa o te falta dinero, no dudes en hablarme– el niño asintió, tomando el dinero corrió hasta el puesto que se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia frente a ellos.   
  
El señor Sulliman en realidad era mitad mago, mitad criatura mágica. Era un adulto entrado en sus cincuenta y bien parecido. Las habilidades de leer los sentimientos del aire le darían la advertencia necesaria para retener y distraer a Harry el tiempo necesario.   
  
Severus volvió su atención a la maestra, la cual ya dejaba ver casi el puente de su sostén negro.   
  
–¿Para qué mentirle a una dama tan hermosa? –El rostro de la señorita Morris se sonrojó más que su cabello rubio, teñido de carmín. Hasta sus labios pintados como ramera le tendrían envidia a ese sonrojo–. La verdad, me tomé la libertad de disfrutar unas vacaciones, apenas hace unos días. Libre de trabajo.   
  
–Imagino que su trabajo debe ser agobiante –respondió ella cerca de su rostro, casi restregándose contra él.   
  
–Pasar las noches junto al cálido cuerpo de mi amante lo recompensa. –Oh, sí, Severus disfrutó de ver cómo la cara roja de la maestra se tornaba en un amarillo pálido.   
  
– ¿Amante? Pero, pensé que nadie podría hacerlo olvidar a su esposa –frunció el ceño, agrietando sus capas de maquillaje.   
  
–Es verdad, ninguna mujer me hará olvidar a mi esposa. –El rostro de la fémina le exigió una explicación. –Pero en ningún momento mencioné que mi pareja fuera una mujer.   
  
Severus podría jurar que la señorita Morris estaba a punto de desmayarse.   
  
Severus observó cómo el señor Sullivan le hacía gestos.   
  
–Ahora, si me disculpa. Debo llevar a Harry a casa –una cajita de terciopelo fue sacada de su bolsillo y tirada al aire, para volver a ser atrapada–. Tengo una propuesta que hacer más tarde.   
  
Cuando Severus se acercó al puesto, notó como Harry bebía con adoración una malteada de fresas con crema mientas pintaba con crayones lo típicos menús para colorear. Una extraña petición que encendió las alarmas del pocionista. Miró a los ojos al mago mayor.   
  
–Parecía que estaba por desmayarse del coraje, le di 15 mililitros de poción calmante. Las fresas contrarrestan el posible efecto de sueño y la leche camufla el sabor de esta– Severus asintió calmado.

–No tenías que ser tan cruel, hijo –suspiró el anciano mientras secaba un vaso de malteada.   
  
–Ella fue cruel con Harry primero –se sentó junto al mencionado y tomando la pintura verde ayudó a colorear el dragón que custodiaba el castillo que Harry pintaba de rojo.   
  
–Sí, pero recuerda que fue sin intención. El mundo muggle funciona muy diferente al mágico. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu compañero, pero también hay formas para hacer las cosas.   
  
Ambos miraron al pequeño.   
  
–Al menos hoy no fue tan grave –suspiró el anciano–. La casa invita Severus. Y por favor, mándale mis saludos a Dumbledore.   
  
–Aún después de tantos años, ¿seguirás intentando cortejarlo, aun sabiendo que él no está interesado en lo más mínimo? –Arqueó su ceja exasperado. El señor Sulliman era un hombre atractivo, con suficiente dinero para vivir cómodo toda la vida y con una amplia gama de conocimiento tanto mágico como muggle. Había sido estudiante de Nicolas Flamel y a causa de esto, había quedado atrapado en la apariencia de un cincuentero.   
  
No entendía porque Albus le había rechazado en principio, y el por qué Albus lo seguía rechazando a pesar del tiempo.   
  
–Incluso yo sé cuándo rendirme –sonrió tristemente–. Albus sigue atrapado en la pérdida de su compañero de núcleo mágico. Creo que debo dar gracias a que soy mitad mago, o el saber que no soy nada para mi pareja destinada me llevaría al suicidio... –suspiró.

–Severus, mándale mis saludos como un fiel amigo y junto con ellos, esto. –Le entregó un sobre azul, digno de su antigua casa de Hogwarts.   
  
– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carta de despedida? –Preguntó alarmado, "¿y si era una nota de suicidio?".   
  
–Algo parecido –le miró con un triste brillo en sus ojos morados. –Es la invitación a mi boda, Severus... Me voy a casar dentro de un mes.   
  
–Merlín, Stephen, no sé qué decirte.   
  
Para que un descendiente de criatura mágica decidiera casarse con otra persona que no fuera su pareja destinada...   
  
Era un asunto de total gravedad.

El ministerio mágico movía las cosas para arreglarles un matrimonio por conveniencia. Si un descendiente de criatura mágica era rechazado, inmediatamente era prometido a un mago con el suficiente poder para intentar causarle consuelo a la magia abandonada del rechazado. Que Stephen después de tantos años aceptará al fin un matrimonio por conveniencia, sólo significaba una cosa.   
  
Se estaba declarando rendido ante la posibilidad de ganarse el amor de Albus.   
  
–No diga nada Sev– miró Stephen a Harry.

  
–Sólo sigue disfrutando como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Hazlo feliz. –Le dio la espalda para acomodar su estante de chucherías.  
  
¡ _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IBA A ESCUCHARLE_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A que no se la esperaban


	12. Chapter 12

– ¡Abuelo Albus! –Gritó Harry una vez que pasaron a través de la red flú, entrando al despacho del director.   
  
Varios retratos de antiguos directores sonrieron ante la voz infantil.   
  
–Harry, Severus, mis muchachos. –Les saludó mientras observaba a Harry bajarse de los brazos de Severus. –Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Quieren un poco de té?

Invitó. Severus asintió, después de todo, la visita se alargaría un poco el día de hoy.   
  
– ¡Sophi! –Una joven elfa apareció ante el llamado de Albus.   
  
– ¿Se le ofrece algo, amo Albus?   
  
–¿Puedes traer algunos sándwiches y un poco de té para merendar? –La elfa doméstica asintió y desapareció inmediatamente.   
  
– ¿Cómo has estado, Harry? –Empezó la conversación mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de media luna.   
  
–Bien, abuelo –respondió mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Quieren un dulce de limón? –Severus negó rotundamente. Sin embargo, Harry asintió y tomó dos, metiendo uno dentro de su pequeña mochila mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca–. ¿Cómo te está yendo en el colegio muggle, Harry?   
  
– ¡Genial! Los muggle tienen cosas muy divertidas, abuelo. ¡Y las matemáticas son muy divertidas! –Albus rio ante la efusividad del pequeño.– Pero lo que no me gusta es Hermione.   
  
– ¿Una niña de tu colegio? –Harry asintió–. ¿Qué pasa con ella?   
  
–Parece que no le gusta que sea más listo que ella, ¡siempre le dice a la señorita Morris que hago trampa! –Sophi apareció dejando la bandeja de sándwiches en el escritorio, junto con el té, y volvió a desaparecer. –Incluso en el examen pasado me quitó mi hoja de respuestas y se puso a revisarlas.

Siguió hablando mientras agarraba un sándwich de lechuga con tomate.

–Pero la señorita Morris se enojó y le quitó puntos. Dijo que sólo las maestras podían corregir los exámenes. –Dejó de mascar el pan e inclinó un poco la cabeza– lo raro es que, hoy me dijo que tenía que ser su novio o me iba a acusar con la directora de haberle pegado. Dijo algo de que tendríamos que tener hijos por el bienestar de la humanidad. 

Severus jadeó y miró a los ojos a Dumbledore encontrando en estos la misma sorpresa que él sentía.   
  
– ¿Y qué le dijiste, querido?   
  
–Que a mí no me gustan las niñas mandonas, y que sólo tendría bebés con Sev.   
  
Severus se sonrojó ante el movimiento de cejas insinuante que Albus le dio.   
  
–Me alegra escucharlo.   
  
– ¡No dejaré que ninguna niña mandona sea mamá de mis bebés! –Concluyó mientras acababa su sándwich–. ¡Hoy el abuelo Sullivan me enseñó un truco!

Severus pudo observar como el cuerpo de Albus tembló de manera indetectable ante la mención el nombre.

– ¿Me das permiso para ir a ver el retrato de Lord Slytherin, abuelo?   
  
–Sí, –aclaró su garganta– por supuesto querido. – Harry bajó con cuidado de su asiento y se acercó a la salida del despacho.   
  
–Sólo no te desvíes a curiosear, Harry –reprendió Snape–. No quiero que te pierdas.   
  
–Sí, Sev.    
  
Cerrando la puerta, dejó a los dos hombres solos.   
  
El ambiente se tornó algo sombrío y melancólico.   
  
– ¿Cómo está Stephen, Severus? –preguntó seriamente, mientras tomaba una delicia de limón del dulcero de metal, y lo colocaba entre sus labios.   
  
–Se ve saludable, parece que le está yendo cada vez mejor –Respondió neutral–. Manda saludos.   
  
– ¡Oh mi querido Stephen! Recuerdo que a pesar de haber entrado Ravenclaw, su sueño siempre fue abrir una dulcería de una variedad de dulces de ambos mundos. –Rememoró con las mejillas alzadas en una sonrisa–. Recuerdo que siempre estaba en el laboratorio de pociones, intentando crear nuevos tipos de sabores. ¿Sabes, Severus, que mis amados dulces de limón fueron su primer éxito en la creación de sabores?   
  
–Eso explica porque son tan empalagosos. –Respondió el mago mientras veía con desdén el dulcero.   
  
–Ciertamente, Stephen siempre fue de gustos demasiado... dulces. Recuerdo que Gellert se quejaba a diario de que Stephen siempre olía a azúcar. –Soltó una carcajada moderada.– Claro que jamás se quejó cuando este le daba brownies de chocolate amargo...   
  
–Se va a casar, Albus. –Interrumpió Severus, cortando el alegre ambiente.   
  
– ¿Quién? –Preguntó confundido. Entonces Severus sacó la invitación de su túnica y la deslizó sobre el escritorio.   
  
Albus la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y la leyó con cuidado.

  
  


**_Esta usted invitado_ _  
_ _a la unión mágica_ _  
_ _de:_ _  
_ _  
_ _Stephen Sulliman_ _  
_ _&_ _  
_ _Amadeus Pendragon_ _  
_ _  
_ _Para este ––––– de ––––– del presente año._ ** _   
  
_

Albus suspiró agotado.    
  
–Amadeus Pendragon, lo conocí hace menos de dos décadas para consultar algunas dudas cuando Tom Riddle empezó a ser una amenaza. Es un joven poderoso y de alta estima, con uno de los núcleos mágicos más fuertes de los que he conocido y de un muy buen parecido. –Volvió a colocar la invitación dentro del sobre.– Sin duda alguna el ministerio escogió un buen compañero para mi querido Stephen.   
  
–Se casará en un mes. –Continuó Snape.   
  
–Sí, eso es lo que parece. –Severus lo miró de manera fulminante, casi taladrando a su persona.

–¿Qué quieres que haga, Severus? –Se quitó sus lentes con la mano izquierda, mientras que pellizcaba por encima de su nariz en cansancio.– Stephen ha estado sólo la mayoría de su existencia y después de una larga lista de desilusiones, es lógico que decidiera rendirse y sentar cabeza.   
  
–Aún no es muy tarde para que intervengas.

Albus negó con la cabeza.   
  
–Han pasado muchas décadas, Severus. Es razonable pensar que Stephen haya decidido al fin seguir con su vida.   
  
Severus suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a salida.   
  
–Ha dicho que eres su pareja destinada, por eso solicitó un matrimonio arreglado. –Susurró antes de salir en su totalidad de la oficina, dejando a un Albus Dumbledore completamente helado.

**  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
Severus se acercó a Harry, el actual parecía muy entretenido conversado con el retrato de Lord Salazar Slytherin.    
  
– ¡Sev! ¡El tío Slytherin me ha contado algo muy interesante! –Fue su saludo mientras lo abrazaba de sus piernas.   
  
– ¿Es así?   
  
Desde hacía algunos meses habían descubierto que Harry podía comunicarse, por alguna razón, con los retratos antiguos*. Fue un descubrimiento extraño el encontrar a Harry hablando con el retrato del fundador de la familia Potter, pero poco a poco pudieron adaptarse a ese nuevo cambio.   
  
– ¡Sí! –Se acercó a su oído. –Parece que Lord Slytherin y Lord Gryffindor eran esposos en secreto. –Susurró en su oído para después alejarse y reírse con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras cubría su boca.   
  
Severus observó con asombro el retrato del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el cual lo observaba con una mirada divertida que rallaba entre la vergüenza y la complicidad.   
  
"¡Los Slytherins y los Gryffindors estaban destinados desde la mismísima fundación!"   
  
–Lord dice que nos da su bendición –Harry mencionó con ojos brillantes de inocencia–. Y que agradecería poder estar al lado del retrato de Lord Gryffindor.   
  
Severus miró con asombro el retrato que hacía una reverencia ante él.   
  
¡Harry sí que era una caja de sorpresas!   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
La cabeza de la familia Sullivan bebía una copa de vino en pesar de su amor cuando la red flú se activó. Sorprendiéndose ante la persona que salía de entre las llamas.   
  
– _Mi querido Stephen._   
  
– ¿Albus?–   
_   
–Cuanto tiempo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *retratos pintados antes de que los magos pudieran hacer que hablaran


	13. Chapter 13

– ¿No me invitas a sentarme? –preguntó burlonamente, mientras lo observaba de reojo por usted lentes, con ese característico brillo travieso.   
  
–Claro– se compuso Stephen de inmediato–, por favor, siéntate.

Imitó, señalando el sillón individual que se encontraba a su lado.   
  
–Han pasado muchos años, querido– mencionó Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiente – ¿Cómo unos diez años?   
  
–Once años, ocho meses, treinta días y catorce horas– mencionó mientras agarraba un pequeño tazón de plata en forma de concha marina –¿Un caramelo de limón?

Albus negó suavemente la cabeza.

–Cierto –tomó uno entre sus dedos y lo observó detenidamente a unos milímetros de su bello ojo violeta– he olvidado que tú siempre odiaste mis amados dulces de limón

Y lo metió a su boca. Albus lo miro con una sonrisa.

–No es que los odiara, simplemente que en ese entonces tenía gustos diferentes. Sulliman inclinó la cabeza, confundido.   
  
–Pero siempre te gustaron los dulces, recuerdo que amabas mi regaliz de cereza. De hecho, creo que te di un paquete antes de mudarme con Nicolas…   
  
–Y aún los disfruto, mi querido Stephen –el sonido de las llamas tronantes de la chimenea se escucharon ante el silencio–. Me alegro que después de tanto años pudieras cumplir tu sueño…   
  
–Todo esto es gracias a Nicolas. Él me dijo las palabras que necesitaba cuando estaba deprimido y no quería saber nada de la vida. Por cierto, ¿tus niños disfrutan de caramelos de limón anuales que les mando? Sigo pensando que es injusto que solo me pidas una ración para los mejores de primer año. ¡Todos los niños son merecedores de dulces! –sus cejas oscuras de alzaron ante la pronunciación de estas palabras.   
  
–Tranquilo, querido, te aseguro que todo es por un bien mayor. Los dulces ayudan a motivar a los niños. –Stephen lo miro con reproche. 

–Si tú lo dices…   
  
–Mi querido muchacho Severus me trajo la buena nueva –lo miro a los ojos–. Felicidades por tu boda, Pendragon es la mejor opción que pudieron haber escogido.   
  
Dumbledore observó cómo los hombros de Sulliman caían con un suspiro.

–Todo el mundo dice eso. Y he de admitir que es un hombre bastante prometedor y bien parecido… – le miró con los ojos brillosos– Espero que al menos puedas asistir a mi boda, Albus.   
  
–Oh, Ste...–   
  
–No, Albus –interrumpió–. Ya rechazaste mis dulces de limón, me rechazaste a mí. Por favor, no rechaces la invitación a mi boda. Eres demasiado importante para mí, como para que también me rechaces esto. 

Inhaló pesadamente y sus labios temblaron en un sollozo inaudible.   
  
Albus lo miró detenidamente. Stephen aún mantenía la apariencia de la última vez que se vieron, gracias a la piedra filosofal. Su rostro juvenil tenía las mínimas arrugas para una persona que aparentaba tener casi cincuenta años. Sus ojos morados que caían casi en lo gris, eran tan puros como el cuerpo de su portador, el cual juraba que era igual de virgen que el brillo que estos emanaban. Tenía una cintura estrecha que se hacía notar debajo del ajustado chaleco de seda negra y la camisa azul cerúleo. Ante él, se encontraba un hombre hermoso.   
  
–Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa. –Se disculpó y Sulliman lo miro tiernamente.   
  
–No fue tu culpa, habías querido experimentar con el Omegaverse y cuando menos me di cuenta, estabas cada vez más cerca de Gellert. Entonces sucedió lo de Ariana y ante la falta del ritual final del enlace de almas, vi mi oportunidad para tratar de ganar tu corazón. Pero cuando llegue a tu casa y entendí lo devastado que estabas ante el accidente que involucraba a la persona que más amabas...simplemente no pude aprovecharme de la situación. Te amaba demasiado que no me importó tragarme mi dolor con tal de ayudarte. Luego, vino la guerra y mi oportunidad de ser alguien con ayuda de Nicolas Flamel, así que simplemente decidí separarme para que ambos siguiéramos adelante. Pero, echaste a perder mis planes cuando en la estación de trenes tú...   
  
–Te besé –interrumpió está vez Dumbledore– Jamás pensé que sobreviviría a la primera guerra mágica, así que te besé como despedida…   
  
–Sí –Volvió a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente– Entonces hiciste que mi corazón latiera desesperadamente imaginando un montón de escenarios donde tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, rodeados de varios pequeños pelirrojos con ojos grisáceos. Y finalmente, cuando nos vimos cinco años después... tú actuaste como si nada hubiera pasado. A pesar de que la amenaza de Gellert se había detenido. Simplemente me ignoraste y continuaste con nuestra amistad como si nada…   
  
–Debes entender, estaba avergonzado conmigo mismo. Y cuando finalmente tuve el valor de hablarte, habías vuelto a tus estudios con Nicolas Flamel. Debes creerme Stephen… –suspiró– Estaba demasiado arrepentido de no poder arreglar las cosas cuando tenía tiempo.   
  
Stephen se compuso y se sentó correctamente en el sillón.

–Da igual, no tiene caso que nos reprochemos todo ahora. Después de todo...yo te perdonaría cualquier cosa.   
  
–Stephen –Dumbledore intentó acercar su mano a la de Sulliman en son de consuelo, pero la voz de del mismo lo detuvo.   
  
–No, por favor. No me toques –la escena se congeló mientras ambos se miraban–. Si me tocas perderé el control de la criatura dentro de mí, perderé mi auto control. Te besaré y te tomare para mí, sin importar lo que pienses. Perderé tu amistad y eso es algo que no podría soportar solo. No podría enlazarme con la conciencia de que he engañado a mi prometido. Por favor Albus, no quiero que me hagas pasar por ese suplicio yo solo, sin nadie a quien abrazar durante las noches desoladas…   
  
La mano de Albus tembló en el aire y Stephen lo miró con inmensa angustia.   
  
El silencio era espantoso y Sulliman podría jurar que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.   
  
Entonces la voz de Albus sonó como eco en la habitación.   
  
–Tienes razón, Stephen, no quiero rompas tu compromiso con alguien tan honorable como lo es Pendragon –Sullivan cerró los ojos fuertemente en espera del rechazo.   
  
Entonces sintió un toque cálido.

  
–Pero la vida es un riesgo que pienso tomar contigo.   
  
Stephen abrió los ojos rápidamente y notó como una mano más joven de lo que era hace diez minutos, lo tocaba y acariciaba con su pulgar. Volteó la mirada hacia su compañero y un Albus Dumbledore de apariencia mucho más joven de la habitual le miraba con una sonrisa.   
  
Albus miró el tazón de dulces y con su mano libre, tomó un caramelo de limón y se lo metió a la boca.   
  
–Jamás los odié, pero no fue después de aquel beso que me sentí completamente listo para degustar su dulce sabor. Debes agradecer a las pociones reguladoras de azúcar o ya estaría enterrado a causa de una posible diabetes de tantos que consumo –unos deliciosos labios y un agarre posesivo en su nuca interrumpieron sus palabras. Con cuidado, tanteando el terreno, una cálida lengua acarició su boca, pidiendo permiso de entrar.    
  
Cuando hubo una respuesta, Albus separó más sus labios, Sulliman primero delineó los afilados dientes delanteros para empezar a tocar el paladar, haciéndole cosquillas al dueño de tan placentero y cálido lugar.   
  
Y cuando finalmente las lenguas se encontraron, danzaron alrededor del azucarado producto, deshaciéndolo entre la mezcla de líquidos que su amor empezaba a formar.   
  
Mientras tanto, en una solitaria celda en Nurmengard, Geller Grindelwald sonreía ante la paz que su núcleo mágico hacia recorrer por sus venas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como en el hechizo Omegaverse, las criaturas mágicas que encuentran y son aceptadas por su pareja destinada hacen que está en caso de ser más grande, la vuelven más joven; y en caso de ser más chica, viven el suficiente tiempo hasta que su pareja los alcance para compartir una vida juntos. Como Stephen es joven gracias a su contacto con la piedra, Dumbledore se volverá más joven hasta alcanzar la edad de Stephen. O sea, papito suggar daddy Albus Dumbledore joven, vuelve.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Albus tenemos un problema con el retrato de Lord Sly ...– dijo entrando a la oficina la jefa de Griffindor - ¿Albus?

Sobre el escritorio, se encuentra una carta dirigida a ella.   
  
_Mi querida Minerva:_ _Espero que no sea inconveniente del mar que te deje una carga de la dirección de mi amado Hogwarts._ _Ha surgido un importante problema personal que tengo que resolver yo mismo cara a cara._ _Y por favor, encárgate que mi muchacho Severus acepta tu mano derecha, estoy seguro de que él agradecerá el poder alardear de eso con el pequeño Harry._ _Sin más, nos vemos cuando el tiempo disponga._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Entonces paso algo que solo por tarde de magia sucedió.

La firma de Albus cambio.

_Albus Dumbledore Sulliman._

_"¡Oh, rayos! Severus había ganado la apuesta esta vez"._

**~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~**

  
\- ¿Así que el viejo pensó al fin intervenir cuando algo sí le compite? –Minerva asintió ante el sarcasmo de su colega.   
  
Era bien sabido que Severus amaba a Albus como un padre, y desde que Albus había defendido a su madre contra el temperamento sangre pura de su abuelo, era más que una figura sustituta de su progenitor. Era su maestro, su confidente y padre.   
  
Y el hecho de que la primera persona que creía que el amor era el arma más poderosa del mundo, no se dejará influir por esta misma, la causaba irá y el coraje contra el primer hombre que llegó a conquistar el corazón de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
No sabía mucho al respecto y Albus era lo suficientemente reservado con su vida privada, lo que lo hería. Le hería que el hombre que quería como un padre no tenía absoluta confianza en él, como la que Severus mismo le profesaba.   
  
\- Así es y parece que no lo veremos por un largo tiempo.   
  
Severus tuvo problemas con jaloncitos en su túnica.   
  
\- ¿Qué sucede Harry? - Mientras tanto agachaba a su altura –¿Tienes hambre? –El pequeño asintió mientras sus mejillas se tenían de carmín.   
  
–Bueno, Minerva, si nos disculpas, llevaré a mi compañero a que meriende algo –La jefa de casa de Gryffindor asintió plasmada. Nunca en su vida imagino que Severus Snape fuera del tipo pasivo.  
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

Stephen abrió los ojos ante la molesta luz del sol que golpeaba su rostro. Con cuidado giro su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado sobre su espalda.   
  
Su cuerpo dolía, de una manera gratificante. Pero aún así, necesitaría estar, al menos, otra hora acostado por el cansancio. Había sido su primera vez y a pesar de nunca haberlo planeado, se sentía completo.   
  
Movió su vista hacia el cuerpo de un joven Albus que se encontraba sentado, desnudo sobre la cama con apenas una delgada sabana cubriendo sus partes íntimas.   
  
– ¿En qué piensas?–   
  
Los ojos azulinos de su amante lo miraron sorprendido. Estos recorrieron la figura de Sulliman, y Stephen sintió por primera vez vergüenza de que Dumbledore lo estudiara tan detalladamente.   
  
–Te has arrepentido, ¿es eso, no?    
  
Tenía sentido. Después de todo, esto no estaba realmente destinado para él. Alguien perfecto como Albus jamás se fijaría en su persona.    
  
Entonces sintió un cuerpo tibio deslizarse sobre el suyo.   
  
–Nada de lo que estés pensando sucederá, querido mío –sus labios se tocaron mientras hablaba.   
  
Gimió ante el roce íntimo de sus cuerpos.   
  
Había olvidado que Albus Dumbledore era de los que penetraban tu mente y tu corazón sin pedirte permiso. Bendito Merlín.    
  
– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces? –logró decir entre jadeos.   
  
Albus detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró a los ojos. Stephen casi se corre ante el fulgor de tal dedicación transmitida en esa mirada.   
  
–Estaba pensando –continúo su lento vaivén–, en el tiempo que me tomará regresar a Hogwarts, en lo que nuestro hijo alcanza la edad adecuada como para comportarse dentro de las oficinas de Dirección…   
  
Un sollozo de felicidad se fundió entre los gemidos.   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
  


–¡Woah!– fue la expresión de Harry cuando en vez de entrar por la puerta con manija mágica que lo conducía a las mazmorras, entro a la oficinas de subdirección.   
  
–Algo coloquial pero bastante acertado – se burló de su pequeño, sintiéndose orgulloso de que Harry se sintiera impresionado–. Esta será mi oficina desde ahora.   
  
–¿Entonces el Abuelo Albus te nombró Subdirector, Sev? –los ojitos de Harry brillaron mientras lo miraba.   
  
–Sí, aún que este cambio es temporal. En lo que regresa el director de sus vacaciones.   
  
Harry sonrió.

–Entonces el abuelo Albus se va a tardar mucho– río cómplice mientras se cubría su rostro sonrojado.   
  
– ¿Qué insinúas mocoso?– Severus le miró con su ceja arqueada.   
  
Harry sintiendo el peligro, corrió.   
  
– ¡Ven acá, mocoso!– y riendo a carcajadas Harry fue atrapado y sometido a dolorosas cosquillas, cayendo al suelo riendo a carcajadas

–¿Qué es lo que sabes, mi mocoso? ¡Habla ahora o ríe para siempre!– colocó sus piernas a los lados del pequeño cuerpo.   
  
– ¡Basta Sev! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –el rostro de Harry estaba rojo de tanto reír –. ¡Detente! ¡Mi estómago!   
  
La risa del niño era tan contagiosa que los retratos de la habitación empezaron a sonreír mientras trataban de aguantar la risa. Lord Gryffindor y Lord Slytherin que se encontraban agarraron de las manos, por fin juntos en un solo cuadro, solo les miraron enternecidos.   
  
– ¡Te dejare libre hasta que hables, mi pequeño nido de pájaros!   
  
–¡Está bien!– y soltando un fuerte gemido, su risa fue menguando hasta convertirse en una respiración agitada. Severus se encontraba igual mientras descansaba de haber sometido a Harry sobre la acolchonada alfombra.   
  
Severus rio ante su infantil victoria y se recostó a un lado de donde Harry descansaba.   
  
– ¿A qué te referías con "largas vacaciones", Harry?– preguntó mientras abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo que se acurrucaba a su lado.   
  
– El castillo –Severus le observó sin entender– el castillo me lo dijo…   
  
Y Severus se paralizó por un momento.   
  
¡Merlín! ¡Estaban condenados, ahora!   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
–¿Qué tenemos aquí?– un envejecido Gellert Grindelwald observó la joven imagen de Albus. 

– ¿He de suponer que empezaste a usar pociones de rejuvenecimiento? O que es un tipo extraño y loco que planea matarme mientras usa poción multijugos– habló con sarcasmo.   
  
–Para mí también es un placer… –observó las cadenas que envolvían el cuerpo de Grindelwald– verte, querido.   
  
– He de suponer que al fin Sulliman dejó de ser un cobarde y –agudizó su voz – se dejó guiar por lo que "dicta el corazón"– se burló por lo bajo.

– Así que al fin perdió el control y te tomó a la fuerza– lo miro de arriba a abajo.   
  
Albus no se dejó intimidar.   
  
–Mi querido Stephen acepto un matrimonio arreglado por el ministerio –Grindelwald detuvo su análisis visual.   
  
Si Sulliman no había perdido el control de su criatura mágica y había aceptado un matrimonio arreglado, "¿por qué jodidos Albus se veía de esa forma?"   
  
Un "click" prácticamente sonó dentro de su cabeza.   
  
–Te entregaste a él –la mejillas de Albus se sonrojaron ante el tono acusatorio de Gellert – 

–No…tú lo buscaste a él primero.

  
Un silencio incómodo reino. Entonces Grindelwald se hizo responsable de romperlo con un suspiro.   
  
–Bien, lo comprendo. Tú y yo jamás hicimos el ritual de enlace de almas que seguía del hechizo –Se reprochó a sí mismo –. Lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí.

Albus lo miro a los ojos sin inmutarse.

–Esta es una despedida – concluyó Gellert.   
  
Dumbledore negó con una sonrisa

–Es un "hasta luego" –levantándose de donde estaba sentado– volveré cuando mi Stephen se sienta listo para poder verte a la cara.   
  
Y antes de que Albus cruzará la salida. Gellert Grindelwald dijo con la sinceridad más pura de mundo.   
  
– Dile que me alegro de que al fin sea feliz. Y que si te hace daño, le meteré su varita por donde no le da la luz mientras le lanzó una imperdonable.


	15. Chapter 15

Eileen Prince y Severus Snape se encontraban tomando el té en la sala de estar cuando un Harry Potter de once años entró, azotando sus pies seguido de Lily Potter.   
  
—Buenas tardes Harry— saludó Eileen para terminar siendo complemente ignorada.   
  
Este simplemente los paso de largo y subió a paso veloz las escaleras. Solo el fuerte azote de la puerta de su habitación se escuchó por toda la sala. Lily lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar al sentarse con su yerno y su consuegra.   
  
— ¿Día difícil?— Eileen cuestionó tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras le ofrecía una taza recién servida de té.   
  
Lily volvió a suspirar, aceptando la bien intencionada oferta.   
  
— Horrible. Tal parece que acusaron a Harry de pasarse de listo y golpear a una niña.   
  
Eileen miro a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada

—Pero por supuesto que no lo creíste ¿verdad?   
  
—Obviamente no, conozco a mi hijo y fue educado por las mejores familias en cuanto a etiqueta se trata— la pelinegra asintió.   
  
—Excelente —se puso de pie —iré a hablar con él —miró a su hijo— .Y tú, preparare para consolar a tu esposo — y sin más subió los escalones.   
  
Perdiendo a su madre de vista, miro a su mejor amiga exigiendo una explicación.   
  
—Por lo que me contó Harry, fue la niña…—frunció el ceño— Maione...Gernia—   
  
—Hermione— interrumpió Severus y Lily asintió. Esa niña había sido un dolor de cabeza desde el comienzo del jardín de niños.   
  
— ¡Ella! La niña intento besarlo y lo amenazó diciendo que si no aceptaba ser su novio le diría a todos que la golpeó — Exasperada masajeó sus cienes

—Jamás había conocido a una niña tan intensa como esa—observó a su yerno —y las cosas empeoraron desde que rechazaste a la señorita Morris.   
  
Lilly mordió una galleta. Severus la observó metódicamente.   
  
—Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que si no vamos a cambiar a Harry de colegio, mínimo de aula escolar…   
  
Lily asintió cansada.   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
  


Eileen toco con delicadeza la puerta.    
  
— ¿Puedo pasar, Harry querido?— un suave jadeo afirmativo se escuchó, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Eileen lo escuchara.   
  
Un cuarto a oscuras la recibió, y ahí donde se encontraba la cama, había un pequeño bulto hecho bolita debajo de gruesas sabanas.   
  
— ¿También vas a llamarme mentiroso?— el pequeño bultito hipeo temblando.   
  
— ¿Tu madre te llamó mentiroso?— cuestionó Eileen ahora preocupada y tomando asiento cerca del bulto de sabanas.   
  
— ¡No!— grito saliendo de su escondite —¡Pero todos me han llamado mentiroso! ¡Yo no hice nada Eileen!

Las lágrimas brotaron una tras otra y la ex–Slytherin conmovida y olvidándose de la compostura, le abrazó acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.   
  
—Lo sé, querido. Sé que mi yerno es un hombre honorable —limpió unas lágrimas que huían por sus mejillas teñidas de rojo a causa del llanto —, pero ¿no crees que Severus se merece una explicación de por qué no lo saludaste al entrar?   
  
El pequeño ojiverde se puso pálido y volvió a hundirse en su escondite improvisado-

— ¡Sev no va a creerme!— un nuevo hipeo anunció una nueva oleada de llanto — ¡Seguro me odiará por lo que pasó!   
  
  
—Estoy muy segura de que Severus no te odia, Harry— declaró la pelinegra sonriendo a la vez su mano trataba suavemente círculos sobre el monto de tela. 

**  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
  
Los suaves pasos de Eileen se escucharon al bajar la escalera. Severus, al pasar, la cuestionó con la mirada y está le miro mortalmente.   
  
—Ve a consolar a tu esposo, él ahora tiene una idea equivocada de que lo odias por lo que pasó.   
  
Asintiendo, emprendió el camino había la habitación de su pequeño esposo.   
  
—Mocoso —murmuró con cariño después de poner fuertes protecciones a la puerta, "nadie necesitaba escuchar lo que tuviera que suceder ahora"

— Harry —llamó destapando el pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba fuertemente a estas—habla conmigo.   
  
—No quiero Sev, seguramente tu tampoco me crees— gimió ahogándose con su llanto.   
  
—Te creo— murmuró y un pasmado Harry salió de entre las sabanas.   
  
— ¿Qué dijiste?— entones Severus Snape se encontró acorralado por aquellas esmeraldas tan únicas en el mundo.   
  
—Dije que te creo —respondió de nuevo acomodándole los lentes.   
  
— ¿Por qué?— y Severus casi lloró ante la ingenua y esperanzada mirada el que pequeño se frente a él le dedicaba.   
  
— ¿Hay razón para no creerte?— poniendo su rostro en blanco, arqueó un ceja —. ¿Existe razón para que no confíe en tu palabra?   
  
Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, Severus se preocupó. No había sido su intensión lastimar a Harry de esa manera.   
  
Antes de poder retractarse unas pequeñas manos tomaron su rostro fuertemente y le estamparon un brusco beso entre el labio inferior y la zona de piel debajo de la nariz.   
  
No había sido un primer beso en su totalidad, pero la simple caricia desalineada le había revuelto su estómago de manera agradable.   
  
Entonces aquellas esmeraldas lo miraron con una determinación tan ardiente que era perturbador que se estuviera derritiendo ante una demostración tan ingenua de afecto.   
  
— ¡Solo soy tuyo, Sev!— le gritó de una manera tan vehemente, intentando con todas las fuerzas de un niño de once años y días, convencerlo —. ¡A la única persona que quiero besar en a ti! ¡Sólo quiero casarme contigo! 

Se aferró como pudo a su túnica negra de enseñanza con su pequeño cuerpo temblando y se sentó sobre su regazo.

— ¡No quiero a nadie más que tú!— gimió acercándolos hasta que sus narices se rozaron — ¡Y tú también eres solo mío! ¡No dejare que nadie más te tenga! ¡Serás mi esposo y tendremos cuatro hijos! ¡Me esforzaré por ser la mejor esposa para ti!   
  
Y sin poderse resistir Severus Snape lo besó. Suave, delicada y castamente. Saboreando a lo máximo – que la magia le permitía– aquel beso tan puro que jamás había experimentado en la vida.   
  
—Claro que soy sólo tuyo, maldito mocoso del demonio— el mencionado sólo sonrió aún con el rostro sonrojado de llorar y volvió a besarlo.   
  
Si alguien alguna vez les preguntara cómo había sido su poner beso, Harry seguramente se sonrojaría y diría que mágico.   
  
Snape posiblemente se mantendría en silencio y recordaría aquella vez que vio los tiernos ojos de su esposo, deseando transmitirle su única y absoluta vehemencia por él, a través de aquellos anteojos que opacaban el brillo de su mirada.   
  


**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

  
  
Mientras tanto, desde la sala de estar Eileen Prince terminaba el hechizo de espionaje que había colocado rápidamente en el cuarto de pequeño. Un poco de espionaje extra nunca hacia daño.   
  
— ¡Crecen tan rápido!— se lamentó falsamente Lily.   
  
— Bienvenida a este lado de la maternidad, querida.


End file.
